1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED road light, and more particularly to an LED road light assembled by engagements between ribs and slots formed on parts of the LED road light.
2. Description of the Related Art
With low power consumption and bright luminance, LED road lights have gradually become the mainstream road lights. Despite power-saving, the high heat issue is still a problem of the LED lights. Currently, a large heat dissipation board additionally mounted to an LED road light is a main technical measure to tackle the issue, but it also gives rise to assembling problems.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional LED road light has a top cover 50, a bottom cover 60 and an LED module 70.
The top cover 50 has a lamp pole sleeve 51 and two upper wings 52. The lamp pole sleeve 51 is formed on and protrudes from a rear end of the top cover 50. The two upper wings 52 are respectively formed on and protrude downwardly from two sides of the top cover 50. Each upper wing 52 has multiple through holes formed through the upper wing 52.
The bottom cover 60 has two lower wings 61, multiple light holes 612 and multiple screw holes 613. The two lower wings 61 are respectively formed on and protrude upwardly from two sides of the bottom cover 60. Each lower wing 61 has multiple through holes 611 formed through the lower wing 61. When the top cover 50 is mounted on the bottom cover 60 and the through holes 521 of the upper wings 52 respectively align with the through holes 611 of the lower wings 61, multiple bolts 80 are respectively mounted through the through holes 521, 621 to combine the top cover 50 and the bottom cover 60 together. The light holes 612 are formed through the bottom cover 60. The screw holes 613 are formed through the bottom cover 60 and are adjacent to the light holes 612.
The LED module 70 is mounted between the top cover 50 and the bottom cover 60 and has multiple LED strips 71. The LED strips 71 are parallel with each other and each LED strip 71 has a hollow metal bar 711 and multiple LED elements 712. The LED elements 712 are mounted in a bottom of the metal bar 711 and align with and respectively illuminate through the light holes 612. Each LED element 712 aligns with at least one of the screw holes 613 and is fastened on the bottom cover 60 by screwing multiple screws 713 into the LED element 712 through the screw holes 613.
As the LED module 70 of the conventional LED road light is combined with the bottom cover 60 with screws and the top cover is also fastened on the bottom cover by a screwing means, the conventional LED road light may be loosened and come off after a period of outdoor operation. Besides frequent maintenance, the risk of jeopardizing public safety is also high and the assembly of the conventional LED road light consumes labor-hours.